Calender (Azeria)
The Calender of Azeria is based on its one hundred day year known as a Centcycle,every twenty five days the Azeran sun changes its brightness slightly which causes the changing seasons.These seasons due to their short length double up as twenty five day months,below is a list of holidays and observed days within this system. Month of Spring *1st-''New centcycle's day(All faiths)'' This is the day when inhabitants of Azeria mark the begining of the new centcycle,there is much dancing and feasting on this day. *10th-''Quarterly day''(all faiths ) The aniversary of the founding of the Quarterly kingdom system,on this day people turn to look at the kingdom at the hour of its founding.At the correct time while they look towards it they light a candle on the traditional quarterly day ring which represents it,when all four candles are lit at midnight they are tipped over to set light to a large pile of hay and festivities begin *21st-''Day of ending(The Northern Lands only)'' This is the day when the Dwarves of northern azeria celebrate the end of the Dwarven crusades that began in the 10th centcycle and ended in the 14th Month of Summer *1st-''Summer festival(Gordic)'' a solstice festival where gordic followers give thanks for the bounty of nature ,on this day a ceremonial dance is performed with Northland blades *19th-''feast of Azeral(Azeralism)'' This is a day when Azeralists celebrate their leader Azeral and watch the sun set hoping he returns,so far he never has Month of autumn *2nd- Magic day(Azeralism) Azeralists celebrate Azeral's gift of magic today.Various users of magic perform in parades and create firework displays with their powers *13th- treasure hunt day(all faiths) This is a tradition chiefly participated in by children.Small treats are laid all across the world and the children spend the day finding them.It is lots of fun for all involved and over the years some of the hiding techniques have become so complex finding the treats take on the difficulty of minor epic quests.All treats hidden must be found,if any are left unfound it is considered bad luck. *20th- good turn's eve(all faiths) People agree to do favours for one another on this day,usually each person does one good turn for close family members. *24th-''Autumn fire night(Gordic'' A Gordic celebration of the power of fire during which they light many bonfires,during the festivities they traditionally write their wishes for the year ahead on note paper which they feed onto the fires. Month of winter *9th fat gathering(All faiths)''This is a day when all food is ritually stored away for the winter ahead *19th ''Slaughter day(Southern Lands only)-This holiday marks the Goblin's great battle with the Elves which resulted in their extinction.It is celebrated as the goblins hold the view that the elves were wicked beings who oppressed their people.It is also the day on which the new South king is chosen with the leaders of the three Goblin tribes) as candidates *25th ''New centycle's eve(All faiths) Marks the end of the centcycle and the begining of the next Category:Azeria